Après cette soirée
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Un an c'est passé depuis l'arrivé de Xion et Roxas et une petite fête à lieu avec un peu d'alcool. Mais le lendemain Zexion remarque qu'il va regretter cette soirée... Attention YAOI! Du MaruZeku donc par conclusion Marluxia X Zexion! Pour cette histoire il faut oublier que certains membres ne sont plus et que Roxas l'a quitté. Ici Roxas et Xion ont déjà vécu un an.


**Disclaimer :****Tous les personnages, décor appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney**

**Couple:**** Attention Yaoi! Si tu n'aimes pas il faut aller lire des fictions avec des couples hétéros! MaruZeku donc Marluxia x Zexion**

* * *

**Après cette soirée...**

Une nuit, une fête pour célébrer les un an de l'arrivé des deux débutants : Roxas et Xion. De la nourriture, de la boisson, des gestes, des actes. Et pourtant tout ceci ressemblait à un épais brouillard. Le réveil fut difficile. Les paupières du jeune homme s'ouvraient lentement laissant l'individu aux cheveux bleus foncé cachant son œil droit, dans un environnement flou qui devait de plus en plus net. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre ! Voulant se relever il sentit ses poignets emprisonnés par des racines vertes plus ou moins large, à son grand mécontentement ses chevilles étaient elles aussi captives des végétaux. Puis ce ne fut que quelque seconde plus tard qu'il remarqua le manque de tissu sur sa peau de couleur porcelaine. Ses joues virèrent au rouge et il essaya de s'échapper mais plus il se débattait et plus ses liens se resserraient en brûlant sa peau délicate. Il se calma et décida de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour se souvenir distinctement. Avait-il bu ? Puis un flash, un visage, un nom :le coupable.

« -Marluxia. » souffla-t-il. Maintenant il se rappelait un peu mieux les événements. Le bruit du contact des verres entre eux revint en mémoire, du liquide rouge dans les récipients. Ils se sont renversés, on l'a emmené. Puis il y avait le contact chaud du corps de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Cette envie de jouir refit un bond dans sa mémoire mais ce dont il se rappeler le mieux c'était ces gémissements insupportables et ce nom dit à bout de souffle. Une grimace écœurée s'afficha sur son fin visage. Marluxia, ce membre inférieur à lui au niveau hiérarchique, avait osé profiter de lui en état d'ivresse ! Ses pommettes se colorèrent d'un ton écarlate tant cette pensée le mettait hors de lui. Le jeune homme retenta de se libérer mais la douleur trop vive insista à le faire changer d'avis. Il était bien conscient que sur le plan physique son niveau était médiocre et puis il n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer souffrir inutilement en faisant passer cette douleur comme une preuve de courage car ces êtres ne sont que de simples idiots. Soudain un rire résonna dans la pièce. Ce son ignoble aux oreilles du jeune captif s'approcha.

« -ha ha ! Qui aurait pensé, qu'un jour se serait moi qui te manipulerai ! Toi, notre parfait illusionniste. » Il prit un temps de pause pendant lequel il vint s'asseoir sur le matelas puis caresser les joues de son prisonnier. « Zexion... » Souffla-t-il comme si il allait faire une révélation.

« -Tais-toi et détache moi tout de suite ! » Ordonna-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait déplaisante. Puis il rajouta : « -De plus tu n'es que le numéro XI. »

Fronçant les sourcils le n°XI de l'organisation se leva vexé. Zexion découvrit que le plus grand ne portait qu'une simple serviette blanche pour cacher son intimité. Ce dernier offensé réfléchit un peu tout en scrutant le corps mince de son supérieur. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres il revint près de l'être immobile et se mit à caresser son torse tout en se penchant il passa quelques coups de langue derrière le passage des mains.

« -Tu n'est pas en mesure de me demander et surtout de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. » Dit-il en mettant son corps sur celui qu'il détenait pour lui prouver ces dires et ses lèvres s'approchant des oreilles de la seule personne qui était en mesure de l'écouter.

« - Pour-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Enlève tes mains et pousse-toi de dessus moi. » Plaida Zexion.

Ne l'écoutant pas il se mit à le mordre doucement puis il s'arrêta pour chuchoter doucement : « -Parce que je t'aime. » Dès que ses mots furent énoncés, Marluxia donna des coups de langue fiévreux au cou du plus jeune. Sans s'en rendre compte, celui qui était réticent il y a quelque minute, offrait désormais son cou comme il le pouvait. Un sentiment étrange c'était placé dans le bas de son ventre qui l'aida à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il déclara donc en employant un ton tranchant : « -Tu n'as pas de cœur ! Tu ne peux aimer ! Alors... » Il ne put terminer sa phrase que ses lèvres furent scellées par celle de l'homme. Le plus grand ne se gêna pas pour laisser sa langue tout d'abord se battre contre sa jumelle puis savourer sa victoire. Malheureusement pour lui il dut se retirer pour que tous deux puissent respirer.

« -Pourtant c'est vrai. Je le ressens au plus profond de mon âme. Je t'aime et je suis sûr d'avoir des sentiments. » Murmura-t-il de manière à ce que Zexion puisse entendre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sans retenu et le premier réflexe du propriétaire de la chambre fut de faire disparaître les plantes qui servaient de menottes.

« -Marluxia, n'aurais-tu pas vu Axel ? » Demanda l'arrivant fou de rage aveugle face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Celui aux cheveux rose en profita pour se lever et se vêtir d'un peignoir rose tandis que celui qui avait les cheveux qui cachaient une partie de son visage en profita pour s'habiller totalement.

« -Bien sûr que non. Sinon je serais déjà dans la zone à raconter des bobards sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire cette nuit puis l'embêter en prenant Roxas dans mes bras ainsi que Xion.

-Tu as raison. »

L'homme ayant une cicatrice sur le visage en forme de X se calma et fixa les deux occupants de la pièce puis s'arrêta sur Marluxia avec un regard sévère. Il fit signe au plus jeune de sortir. Zexion partit il entreprit de faire un petit compte rendu : « -Marluxia, membre n°XI de l'organisation, cesse de déranger où d'agir de manière trop intime avec les autres membres de l'organisation. Et surtout les six premiers. Pas les cinq premiers mais les six ! Donc Zexion, le membre n°VI de l'organisation est intouchable dorénavant ! Est-ce bien compris ? La prochaine fois que je te retrouve à désobéir à un ordre direct du Seigneur Xemnas je te transforme.

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un dessin. » Répondit l'homme manipulant les plantes contrarié.

Une fois seul Marluxia en profita pour se vêtir des vêtements traditionnels de l'organisation tout en réfléchissant. Il en était sûr. Il avait des sentiments. Mais les six premiers accompagnés du huitième membre se plaisaient à croire le contraire les empêchant ainsi à se rendre à l'évidence. « -Même si tu nies tous tes sentiments. Mon cher Zexy, c'est toi, hier, qui a hurlé mon nom et en a demandé encore et encore. Tu crées ta propre illusion. Alors qu'à cette soirée tu m'as souhaité. Je t'ai voulu. Contrairement à ce qu'à dit Saix, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, Zexy, j'y veillerais personnellement. »

* * *

**Donc voila ma première fanfiction publié sur . C'est un petit One alors ne m'en voulait pas si court. Désolé pour les fautes de grammaire, d'ortographe et j'en passe... Et merci d'avoir réussi à suivre le fil de cette petite histoire.**


End file.
